Ciclo
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Cuatro ocasiones en las que Yukimura usó la chaqueta de Sanada —y una en la que no—. — Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi.


**Ciclo**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

-—

Genichirou estaba seguro de que su hermano había sabido desde un comienzo que llovería. Esa era la razón por la que se había comprometido a llevarlo a su primera clase de tenis y había desaparecido antes de que esta comenzase, prometiendo que volvería por él una vez esta terminase.

Por eso no era mala suerte que estuviese refugiándose en la zona de de descanso, viendo las sombrillas de diversos colores de quienes se iban junto a sus padres en vez de esperar inútilmente a que la lluvia menguase -porque aunque lo hiciese las clases del día ya habían sido canceladas- y escuchando los intentos de no sollozar de la niña que estaba de pie a su lado, la misma que minutos antes había corrido hacia allí, sin duda procurando protegerse un poco de la lluvia al igual que él.

Exasperado, Genichirou frunció el ceño y se contuvo de darle un pisotón al suelo.

—No hay necesidad de hacer pucheros —rió uno de los encargados del club, acercándose con un gran paraguas negro y mirando a Genichirou. Fue sólo por eso que Genichirou alzó su rostro e intentó fulminarlo con su mirada, cosa que causó que el hombre dejase escapar una corta carcajada más antes de señalar a su izquierda y hablar, esta vez fijándose también en la niña—. ¿Quieren esperar a sus padres en las oficinas?

Genichirou no pudo evitar dirigir su vista en dirección a la pequeña edificación señalada, la misma a la que se referían como oficinas, la cual había visitado por primera y única vez el día de su inscripción en el club, recordando los pequeños escritorios llenos de papeles y revistas de tenis, las sillas plásticas y el pesado aroma a café que parecía cubrirlo todo en aquel lugar.

La perspectiva de aguardar por su hermano allí, seco y sentado y quizás bebiendo algo caliente, era tentadora, pero la expresión burlona que continuaba en el rostro del hombre hizo que rechazara la invitación tercamente.

—No. Esperaré aquí.

—Yo también.

La respuesta inmediata de la niña la sobresaltó, al igual que el tono tranquilo de ésta a pesar de que sólo unos segundos atrás había parecido estar intentando no llorar. El encargado del club se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieran. Pero no se vayan sin sus padres.

Genichirou ignoró la advertencia y ni siquiera se fijó en cómo el hombre se alejaba. En vez de eso continuó observando de hito en hito hacia la salida, al menos hasta que los últimos rezagados desaparecieron y la niña a su lado hipó sonoramente.

—A ese paso no podremos jugar...

Fue el murmullo lo que hizo que la observara directamente por primera vez desde que ella había corrido hasta ese lugar, esta vez no sólo notando su pelo azul -pegado a su rostro gracias al agua- y lo baja y delicada que era comparada con él, sino también el maletín que descansaba a sus pies, el hecho de que sólo vestía una delgada camiseta blanca y una pantaloneta azul y el que en lugar de mirar hacia la calle, esperando ver llegar a sus padres, tenía su vista fija en las canchas.

Su actitud era inusual, pero su atuendo fresco fue lo que Genichirou notó más y causó que tiritase por un segundo.

¿Acaso no tenía frío y no pensaba ponerse algo más? Aunque quizás ni siquiera había recordado llevar una chaqueta o algo más abrigado en primer lugar, si es que su entusiasmo por ir a jugar era tanto como el que parecía...

Pero nada de eso era de su incumbencia. Genichirou metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y apartó su mirada, aburrido al no tener más que la monótona lluvia frente a él, al menos hasta que un nuevo susurro, esta vez incomprensible debido a lo suave que había sido, lo distrajo y lo llevó a mirarla una vez más.

Tal vez debería regañar a la niña por su insensatez, tal como su abuelo lo había reprendido meses atrás cuando él había regresado una tarde empapado a su casa, pensó, pero algo que su hermano le había dicho en más de una ocasión hizo que se mordiese la lengua para no reñirla.

Tenía que ser especialmente amable con las niñas.

Genichirou no estaba seguro de la razón, mas su abuelo parecía aprobar tal cosa y por lo tanto debía hacerlo, pero... ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer o decir exactamente?

La brisa hizo que algunas gotas de agua cayesen en él y también le dio la respuesta que buscaba y aunque no era algo que tuviese muchas ganas de hacer, Genichirou se quitó su propia chaqueta y se la ofreció a la niña.

—Toma —dijo tan serio como pudo, intentando no estremecerse ahora que extrañaba el calor que la prenda le había estado proporcionando y sentía el viento golpear contra sus brazos y cuello.

Al escucharlo la niña dejó al fin de observar las canchas, pero para su sorpresa ella, en lugar de agradecerle, le dedicó una mala mirada y luego de unos segundos dijo:

—No soy una niña.

De haber tenido tiempo seguramente se habría sentido avergonzado y sorprendido ante la afirmación, pero antes de poder hacerlo o de retirar su oferta la... iél/i niño sonrió traviesamente, tomó la chaqueta e intentó ponérsela. Sin duda para fastidiarlo.

Genichirou permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, todavía con su brazo extendido, mientras su semblante se oscurecía poco a poco.

No sintió ninguna satisfacción cuando el otro se quitó la prenda luego de ponérsela, obviamente incómodo por lo grande que le quedaba, ya que inmediatamente después se contentó con acomodarla sobre sus hombros y en vez de mesmerizarse nuevamente con las canchas, se giró totalmente en dirección a Genichirou, cruzó sus brazos y agrandó su sonrisa, como si estuviese retándolo a que se la quitara.

Esta vez fue el turno de Genichirou para fulminarlo con su mirada, cosa que hizo hasta que al fin los padres del niño aparecieron y éste le devolvió la chaqueta mientras reía burlonamente.

-—

Para bien o para mal tuvo que volver a ver al mismo niño el día en el que realmente tomó su primera clase de tenis.

Genichirou se detuvo en seco antes de entrar a la cancha y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto, recordando la actitud de éste una semana atrás y el resfriado que él había pescado gracias a él, pero pronto reanudó su andar y se dirigió al lado opuesto al que él se encontraba, notando que él ya estaba sosteniendo su raqueta, obviamente impaciente por comenzar.

La espera para ello no fue larga y una vez dividieron los grupos Genichirou dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, aliviado -aunque no pensaba aceptarlo- de no estar en el mismo que él.

Aunque, de igual forma, el niño parecía estar demasiado interesado en el itenis/i como para notarlo y obligarlo a evocar más de lo necesario la desastrosa forma en la que se habían conocido y siendo así, había pensado Genichirou, sería fácil ignorarlo y olvidarlo.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Fue en las mismas primeras clases que descubrió que aquel niño, Yukimura Seiichi, era considerado el orgullo del club e incluso antes de que Yukimura llegase con la foto de su primer trofeo, Genichirou tuvo que aceptar que entendía el porqué.

Disciplina era algo que hacía falta en el club, pero aunque algunos instructores fuesen indulgentes y asegurasen que sólo tenían que terminar la mitad de los ejercicios y divertirse, Yukimura siempre los hacía todos. Y calentaba mientras esperaba a que comenzasen las clases. Y practicaba contra la pared mientras aguardaba por sus padres, si es que no conseguía convencer a alguien mayor que él, de otro grupo, o a un instructor de jugar contra él.

Eso era algo que Genichirou podía admirar y lo hacía querer esforzarse de igual forma o quizás un poco más, cosa que sólo admitió a regañadientes frente a su abuelo cuando éste le preguntó la razón por la que estaba pasando más tiempo con una raqueta en sus manos que con una shinai.

-—

Los frutos de su empeño se hicieron notar varias semanas después, en el momento en el que ganó su primer punto contra un instructor cuando la raqueta de éste salió volando y ese día, en medio de las expresiones sorprendidas de los demás, vio la mirada brillante de Yukimura clavada en él.

—Hola. —No era una sorpresa que después de eso Yukimura lo buscase pero, a pesar de eso, verlo a su lado inmediatamente después de que terminó la clase lo sobresaltó—. ¿Me recuerdas? —insistió Yukimura, sin esperar una respuesta para su saludo, mas después se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no le importase si no lo hacía, y luego le sonrió alegremente—. Casi nadie termina todos los ejercicios y ni siquiera yo puedo quitarles la raqueta a los profesores. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Era desconcertante escuchar a Yukimura hablar tanto de un momento a otro pero, a pesar de eso, Genichirou no pudo evitar enderezarse totalmente, orgulloso de escuchar que ya lo había superado en algo.

—Sanada Genichirou. —A pesar de su sucinta respuesta la sonrisa de Yukimura se agrandó.

—Tenemos que jugar la próxima vez, Sanada-kun.

Si algo había aprendido al observarlo era que Yukimura no estaba interesado en jugar con muchos, por lo que Genichirou tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante ello y se esforzó para asentir seriamente.

—Por supuesto.

—Oh, Genichirou, veo que ya tienes un amigo.

La voz de su madre los interrumpió y antes de que pudiese hacer algo Yukimura estaba frente a ella, presentándose más formalmente de lo que Genichirou hubiese esperado.

—Soy Yukimura Seiichi.

Genichirou nunca pensó que esa pequeña conversación llevaría a la primera de muchas visitas de Yukimura, quien no pareció perder interés en él ni siquiera una vez jugaron y derrotó a Genichirou con una gran diferencia, mucho menos que la presencia de éste en la casa de la familia Sanada se volvería tan común como para no sorprenderse de que una tarde lluviosa su madre le preguntara en cuanto llegó del club:

—Genichirou, ¿Seiichi-kun no está contigo?

—No.

Genichirou dejó sus zapatos, su maleta y su sombrilla en la entrada al igual que su hermano, quien entró con más apremio que él y desapareció en dirección a su habitación. Genichirou habría hecho lo mismo, mas al pasar por el salón principal las palabras de su madre, quien tenía el teléfono pegado a su oído, lo hicieron detenerse en seco.

—No, no. No está con Genichirou. ¿No...?

Yukimura todavía estaba en el club cuando su hermano había llegado y como de costumbre había estado dispuesto a esperar a que la lluvia lo dejase jugar, si es que sus padres no llegaban primero, pero si lo que había escuchado era algún indicio...

Genichirou observó la espalda de su madre por un segundo, indeciso, pero en cuanto ella prometió llamar si sabía algo él dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la entrada, poniéndose sus zapatos nuevamente sin el menor cuidado y abrió su sombrilla al tiempo que abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, ignorando el hecho de que la lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza y el ligero remordimiento que sentía por irse así, sin siquiera avisar.

No fue más que una corazonada la que lo llevó directo a una de las canchas que habían descubierto recientemente, cerca a su casa, pero al llegar allí y ver a Yukimura, totalmente empapado e intentando practicar contra la pared a pesar del viento y la lluvia, no pudo pensar en nada más aparte de "era de esperarse".

Genichirou subió sin prisa las cortas escaleras que llevaban a la cancha y al llegar al último escalón vio cómo Yukimura giró su cabeza hacia a él, sin duda alertado por sus pasos, y dejó caer la pelota que tenía en sus manos, visiblemente sorprendido al verlo allí.

—Tus padres llamaron a los míos —dijo seriamente cuando estuvo frente a él. Yukimura se encogió de hombros.

—Hay un torneo la próxima semana. —Tenía que admitir que era admirable la forma en que Yukimura lograba responder con voz firme a pesar de que estaba tiritando, pero aquel esfuerzo fue estropeado cuando Yukimura fijó su mirada en el suelo, sin poder ocultar por completo la culpa que sentía.

Era obvio que Yukimura entendía que no debería estar ahí, por lo que Genichirou simplemente contuvo un suspiro y se las arregló para quitarse su chaqueta sin dejar de cubrirse con la sombrilla, antes de terminar de acercarse para colocarla también sobre la cabeza de Yukimura.

—Ponte esto —dijo pero, recordando lo que había sucedido meses atrás, no le ofreció su chaqueta sino que la dejó directamente sobre los hombros de Yukimura, quien reaccionó tal como la primera vez: alzando su rostro y dedicándole su peor mirada.

Seguramente Yukimura se habría quejado por ser tratado como si fuese una niña, mas un fuerte estornudo acalló cualquier protesta e incluso arruinó su gesto. Quizás consciente de lo poco amenazante que se veía, Yukimura apartó su vista una vez más y apretó la chaqueta -y la raqueta, la cual estaba tan mojada como él- contra su cuerpo, rindiéndose.

Genichirou sonrió victoriosamente.

-—

Al final los padres de ambos los castigaron, pero gracias al milagro de que ninguno se enfermó Yukimura pudo participar en el torneo.

Y lo ganó.

-—

Yukimura parecía emocionado. Genichirou, en cambio, estaba nervioso.

Queriendo ocultar esto, Genichirou fingió acomodar mejor en su cabeza la gorra que su abuelo le había regalado en su último cumpleaños mientras miraba a su alrededor, apenas fijándose en el buen estado de las numerosas canchas y deseando que estas no estuviesen llenas de estudiantes de secundaria.

De ser así, quizás él también podría compartir excitación de Yukimura, quien en ese mismo instante comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cancha central.

Genichirou lo siguió lentamente, sin querer realmente llegar allí, porque él estaba seguro de que, contrario a lo que había prometido, Yukimura no tenía intenciones de dedicar su tarde a mirar para aprender y prepararse para el siguiente año.

Al menos Yukimura no entró directamente a ninguna cancha.

El tiempo que pasaron viendo diversos partidos le hizo creer que estaba listo para el momento en que Yukimura se cansase y cometiese una imprudencia mayor que comentar en voz alta los errores que veía, pero cuando éste chasqueó su lengua y se dirigió a una cancha en la que cuatro estudiantes de secundaria estaban tomando un descanso, obviamente cansado de ser el espectador, Genichirou se dio cuenta de que realmente no lo estaba. 

—¡Yukimura, espera!

Sus palabras fueron ignoradas y Yukimura abrió la puerta en la mitad del cercado y caminó con confianza hasta el grupo, sonriendo con naturalidad cuando notaron su presencia. Genichirou fue tras él, maldiciendo en su mente por la (usual) insensatez de Yukimura y asegurándose a sí mismo que lo mejor era permanecer con él para ayudarlo en caso de que esta vez no todo saliese como él quería.

—¿Podemos jugar?

La facha inocente de Yukimura usualmente conseguía que incluso los que lo conocían aceptasen cualquier cosa que pidiese, así fuese un partido que no podrían ganar; a pesar de eso, los de secundaria sólo intercambiaron una mirada entre sí antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Este no es un lugar para niños —dijo uno mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para quedar a la altura de ellos, causando que Yukimura frunciese el ceño y, a su pesar, Genichirou se encontró imitando su gesto, olvidando todo su nerviosismo y sintiendo cómo la molestia ante el comentario y las ganas de probar que Yukimura y él tenían tanto derecho como ellos a estar ahí llenaban su mente.

El grupo entero rió una vez más, cosa que hizo que Yukimura entrecerrase sus ojos y cruzase sus brazos.

—Yo puedo ganarles —afirmó seriamente, causando una nueva carcajada general.

—Ni con este calor tengo que quitarme la chaqueta para acabar contigo —dijo otro de ellos, quien imitó a su amigo y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de Yukimura—. No nos hagan perder el tiempo.

El de secundaria se enderezó forzosamente, intentando verse más alto de lo que era, movió sus manos, despidiéndolos con un gesto displicente, y les dio la espalda.

Genichirou apretó sus puños y a duras penas se contuvo de murmurar "idiota"; Yukimura, en cambio, sólo observó al grupo hasta que confirmó que todos habían decidido ignorarlos, suspiró y dio media vuelta.

Incrédulo de que se estuviese rindiendo tan fácilmente, Genichirou no reaccionó hasta que Yukimura agarró uno de sus brazos y lo obligó a girar en sus talones y devolverse por donde habían venido.

—Tengo una idea —susurró cuando llegaron a la puerta y le sonrió con picardía, siguiendo derecho en lugar de salir.

Yukimura no se detuvo hasta llegar al otro lado de la cancha; allí lo soltó al fin, colocó su maleta sobre la banca y sin perder un sólo segundo la abrió.

Genichirou lo observó con curiosidad, sin siquiera mirar por encima de su hombro para ver si los de secundaria habían notado que no se habían ido, alzando una ceja cuando luego de sacar su raqueta Yukimura continuó revolviendo sus cosas, buscando algo más.

—Aquí está —murmuró poco después y sacó su chaqueta de lo que parecía el fondo de la maleta.

A pesar de haber encontrado lo que buscaba Yukimura se veía extrañamente molesto y mientras lo vio desdoblar y sacudir la prenda, Genichirou entendió que se debía a lo arrugada que estaba.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle porqué eso era un problema, una brillante sonrisa volvió a decorar el rostro de Yukimura al tiempo que se dirigió a Genichirou nuevamente.

—Sanada, dame tu chaqueta.

Seguramente lo que Yukimura planeaba hacer no era más que un capricho del momento, pero el querer saber de qué se trataba, el deseo de hacer que los de secundaria se tragasen sus palabras y el estar consciente de que Yukimura no aceptaría un no por respuesta hizo que Genichirou abriese su maleta y se la entregase sin ningún pretexto.

Yukimura simplemente acomodó la prenda sobre sus hombros y luego de moverlos, probando que esta no se caería ante el primer movimiento que hiciese, tomó su raqueta y miró a Genichirou.

Si esa era la idea no parecía particularmente impresionante, pero Genichirou simplemente asintió, alegrándose de haberse callado su opinión al ver a Yukimura sonreír en respuesta, y lo acompañó de regreso al otro lado de la cancha, donde los de secundaria continuaban descansando.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a ellos, Genichirou se aclaró la garganta y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿De nuevo? —se quejó uno de ellos, mirándolos de reojo—. Váyanse ya.

Los demás corearon aquellas palabras, pero Yukimura los ignoró y sonrió inofensivamente, sosteniendo su raqueta con ambas manos contra él, como si no estuviese retándolos.

—Si pierdo nos vamos —prometió tranquilamente.

Genichirou contuvo el aliento cuando los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada más, casi esperando escucharlos reírse de nuevo. Si lo hacían, él mismo los retaría de una forma más directa, decidió, pero no tuvo que hacerlo ya que uno de los muchachos se encogió de hombros y tomó su raqueta.

—Terminemos de una vez.

Yukimura no esperó a que cambiase de idea y corrió al otro lado de la cancha, mientras Genichirou fue hasta la banca en la que habían dejado sus maletas, conteniéndose de girar los ojos al escuchar como los otros tres muchachos reían.

—¡No lo mates!

—¡Juega un poco con él!

La facilidad con la que Yukimura ganó el primer juego sin que siquiera la chaqueta se cayese de sus hombros consiguió callar a los de secundaria e hizo que Genichirou aceptase consigo mismo que, después de todo, si era ligeramente impresionante.

Quizás el oponente de Yukimura pensó lo mismo, si juzgaba por el inmediato cambio en su juego; aun así, ni él ni nadie dijo nada cuando la prenda al fin tocó el suelo después de que Yukimura hiciese un smash.

Yukimura mismo no pareció darle importancia y simplemente se agachó y la lanzó de regreso a Genichirou para luego continuar su partido.

-—

Genichirou nunca aceptaría que, por un momento, había deseado que Yukimura no hubiese conseguido convencer a su madre de que los dejara ir solos a ese lugar.

Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido una soberana estupidez temer por un solo segundo y cuando Yukimura regresó a su lado luego del partido, riendo contento por su victoria, y él pudo retar a otro de los de secundaria, quien aceptó de inmediato, queriendo recuperar el honor de su amigo, pudo entender porqué valía la pena emocionarse por estar ahí.

No podía esperar a entrar a secundaria.

-—

La única decepción durante los dos primeros años de secundaria fue la falta de oportunidad de jugar contra Tezuka Kunimitsu y derrotarlo por completo.

A pesar de eso, cuando llegó el tercero, el año en que deberían completar las victorias consecutivas de las que habían hablado antes de entrar a Rikkai, Genichirou ni siquiera podía recordar el sabor de la gloría ya conseguida.

Las canchas parecían vacías sin Yukimura en ellas, entrenando, amonestando a algunos por su técnica e indicándole a Genichirou con una mirada cuál era el momento indicado para ordenar unas vueltas extra a quien fuese que estuviese holgazaneando o a quien cometiese un error estúpido por distraerse.

El poder manejar al equipo a pesar de su ausencia no lo hacía más fácil y aunque Renji siempre estaba ahí, dispuesto a darle una palmada en el hombro en los momentos en que Genichirou más necesitaba apoyo, no bastaba para llenar al espacio que Yukimura había dejado tras sí.

Sin duda nada lo haría.

-—

Genichirou apretó sus puños y ralentizó sus pasos en cuanto pudo ver la blanca fachada del hospital, controlando el impulso de apresurarse y no desperdiciar un solo minuto de las breves horas de visita tal como siempre hacía desde la primera y única ocasión en la que había llegado más temprano que de costumbre.

El recuerdo de Yukimura descansando contra una pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas para poder terminar de subir las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, y la forma en que había intentado fingir que estaba bien y había rechazado su ayuda cuando él había corrido a su lado, preocupado, todavía causaba que su garganta y ojos escociesen, mas también le reafirmaba que debía ser paciente y ocultar su constante temor ante lo que podría pasar si Yukimura realmente llegase a necesitar socorro.

Porque esa vez había entendido que Yukimura no quería que viese que tan débil estaba y si Yukimura no quería preocuparlo y quería conservar algo de su orgullo, lo menos que podía hacer era respetar esos deseos.

Genichirou finalizó el corto recorrido a través de los pequeños y sencillos jardines que rodeaban el hospital, se detuvo, alzando ligeramente la visera de su gorra para mirar hacía arriba, aun cuando desde su posición no era posible siquiera ver las sábanas blancas en la azotea, y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire al fin entró al hospital.

Ver el mismo escenario todos los días no lo había llevado a familiarizarse con este, mucho menos lo había ayudado a que le comenzase a agradar y, para su alivio, tampoco había comenzado a relacionar con Yukimura la falta de color de las paredes, el olor aséptico que reinaba en el lugar o las sonrisas afligidas de las enfermeras que lo reconocían.

Por eso, tan incómodo como siempre, Genichirou recorrió los pasillos a paso más rápido del que se proponía, subiendo las escaleras mientras intentaba ignorar la tensión que quería apoderarse de su cuerpo y al llegar a la puerta al final de estas dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Podía entender porqué Yukimura prefería la limitada libertad del terrado e insistía que se viesen allí.

Genichirou reacomodó su gorra y su maleta antes de entrar y a pesar de que Yukimura estaba sentado en una de las bancas, mirando hacia el infinito y no hacia él, Genichirou hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo al tiempo que le habló suavemente para no sorprenderlo.

—Yukimura...

—Llegas a tiempo —dijo Yukimura sin girarse para verlo, aparentemente relajado—. ¿Esta vez Niou no interrumpió la práctica al final?

Genichirou bufó y se detuvo a su lado, dejando su maleta en el suelo.

—Lo hizo por mañana. Antes de comenzar.

Yukimura dejó escapar una corta carcajada e inconscientemente Genichirou se encontró conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, olvidando por completo la molestia ante el recuerdo de la nueva ocurrencia de Niou.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —preguntó Yukimura con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que dirigió su mirada hacia Genichirou.

En un buen día como aquel, cuando Yukimura estaba de buen humor, aquellos inconvenientes que Niou -y Akaya y en un par de ocasiones incluso Marui y Yagyuu- le ocasionaba eran el perfecto tema de conversación y Yukimura parecía disfrutar escuchar aquellas anécdotas y no las usaba como excusa para evitar temas más serios, por lo que Genichirou respondió sin chistar y se esforzó -como se había vuelto costumbre- en darle todos los detalles que podía recordar antes de darle el verdadero reporte de los entrenamientos del día.

Aun cuando Genichirou nunca había acostumbrado hablar demasiado, no fue hasta que una enfermera subió en busca de las sábanas que dejaban al otro lado de la azotea y a recordarle a Yukimura que debía entrar pronto que notó cuanto tiempo había pasado y calló.

Ya era hora, sabía, de despedirse y darle a Yukimura la privacidad deseada para que volviese por sí mismo a la habitación que le habían asignado, pero Genichirou no hizo ademán de irse mas tampoco dijo nada.

Había algo en el silencio y la forma expectante en que lo estaba observando, por lo que Genichirou simplemente esperó, sosteniendo la mirada de Yukimura, quien después de un momento sonrió suave y calidamente, como si... ¿qué?

Confundido, Genichirou apartó su vista y reacomodó su gorra en un gesto automático, notando que el sol ya estaba comenzando a desaparecer en el horizonte y que la brisa había comenzado a hacerse más y más fría.

Y Yukimura, como siempre, no parecía preocupado por ello a pesar de sólo estar vistiendo la delgada pijama del hospital. Genichirou lo miró nuevamente de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Deberías cuidarte más —lo reprendió, en parte para romper el silencio, al tiempo que se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre los hombros de Yukimura, quien no parecía haber apartado su atención de él en ningún momento y se tomó unos segundos para pensar antes de responder.

—No es necesario —dijo al fin, sin hacer ningún movimiento para ponerse mejor la prenda o para quitársela—. Tú siempre me has cuidado más de lo necesario.

El tono de Yukimura era lo suficientemente burlón como para que Genichirou cruzase sus brazos en respuesta y, todavía con su ceño fruncido, le dedicase una mala mirada, tal como siempre había hecho.

—Sabes que estoy bromeando —aclaró Yukimura sin dejar de sonreír, hablando en voz más baja y agarrando con fuerza la prenda con una de sus manos.

Por alguna razón, aquella casi disculpa y aquel gesto bastaron para que notase de nuevo la todavía presente expectación de Yukimura. Aun así, Genichirou prefirió no buscar una vez más algo que lo distrajese pero, a pesar de eso, tampoco intentó pensar en ello.

-—

La imborrable derrota en el torneo de Kantou todavía oscurecía las canchas cuando Yukimura pudo regresar a ellas.

No era algo que podían cambiar, por lo que Yukimura ni siquiera intentó hablar de ello y quizás sabía -por su intuición o por Renji- que Genichirou ya se había encargado de hacerles saber que tal desgracia no podía ocurrir de nuevo.

Lo que ahora importaba era el torneo nacional. Yukimura lo había dejado muy claro desde el primer día y de alguna forma aquel simple dictamen bastó para que todos se enfocasen nuevamente como debían.

Al fin todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, al menos si ignoraba las aún frecuentes ausencias de Yukimura en los entrenamientos o el hecho de que cuando asistía prefería limitarse a vigilarlos.

Cuando al fin volvió a practicar en el colegio, lo hizo luego de que la práctica del día terminase oficialmente.

El que Yukimura no intentase ocultar sus intenciones de entrenar solo y entender el porqué llevó a que Genichirou se asegurase de que todos se fuesen prestamente a sus casas, sin embargo él mismo no lo hizo.

Sabía que cualquier ofrecimiento de su parte por acompañarlo sería rechazado, pero estaba seguro de que Yukimura no objetaría que aguardase por él en vestuarios y así fue.

Aunque esperar allí, mientras sólo podía escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la cancha, era preferible a irse con la incertidumbre de cómo se encontraba Yukimura, cada minuto le pareció una hora, pero una vez Yukimura entró a los vestidores luego de terminar su rutina y le pidió que lo esperase sólo unos minutos más, tuvo que aceptar que no le importaba tener que repetirlo hasta que Yukimura decidiese que ya estaba listo para volver a entrenar junto a todo el equipo.

-—

Apenas estaba anocheciendo cuando al fin salieron y mientras Genichirou cerraba la puerta, Yukimura estiró sus brazos y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Genichirou lo observó con curiosidad, notando cómo su postura se relajaba y la tensión que siempre lo acompañaba durante los entrenamientos a los que había asistido parecía dejar por completo su cuerpo.

Era extraño, pensó, que Yukimura se viese más tranquilo e incluso contento camino a casa que en las canchas, por lo que le dedicó una mirada interrogante que Yukimura respondió con una expresión confundida.

Genichirou consideró el preguntar, pero luego de un momento optó por apretar sus labios con fuerza y comenzar a andar sin decir nada.

El peso de un equipo que había dejado de ser invencible en su ausencia y el tener que esforzarse para volver a su previo nivel de juego podían estar haciendo mella en él. Por eso, a pesar de la inquietud que sentía, Genichirou estaba seguro que conseguir la meta acordada ayudaría más que importunarlo hablando de ello ahora.

—Está haciendo frío —se quejó Yukimura de repente cuando ya estaban a varias cuadras de distancia del colegio, rompiendo el silencio, mientras frotaba sus manos en busca de calor.

En opinión de Genichirou eso no era más que una exageración pero se contuvo de responderle automáticamente que no era para tanto y, recordando lo que tanto habían repetido años atrás, preguntó en lugar de ello con una voz ligeramente burlona:

—¿Quieres mi chaqueta?

—No —rió Yukimura casi de inmediato, obviamente pensando en lo mismo. El alivio ante la forma en que cambió el ambiente con solo esa risa hizo que Genichirou se viese obligado a contenerse de imitarlo, al menos hasta que Yukimura añadió calladamente—: No esta vez.

El cambio de tono llevó a que Genichirou girase su cabeza para observarlo directamente y se encontró de frente con la mirada expectante de Yukimura.

Aquello se había convertido en algo común por lo que Genichirou lo habría apartado de su mente, tal como siempre, de no ser porque Yukimura parecía estar caminando más cerca a él que de costumbre.

Tal vez no había ninguna razón en especial para ello y Yukimura mismo no se había dando cuenta, pero más parecía como si estuviese fingiendo tal cosa para hacerlo...

Ah. Si pensaba así, cada sonrisa, cada mirada y cada gesto de Yukimura cobraban sentido.

Seguramente Yukimura creyó que no había notado nada, ya que se encogió de hombros y fijó su mirada en el camino frente a ellos, actuando como si simplemente no le importase tanto el frío y solamente hubiese hecho ese comentario en un -fallido- intento por divertirse a expensas de él.

Aun así, Genichirou tenía toda su atención en él por lo que pudo ver la forma en que se inclinó ligeramente y ralentizó un poco su andar, incapaz de ocultar por completo su decepción pero rindiéndose, al menos por el momento.

Habían demasiadas razones para seguirle la corriente y seguir ignorando el tema hasta que Yukimura volviese a hacer algo así -quizás estaba equivocado por completo y el tiempo se lo probaría, quizás debería apartarse y ayudar a que Yukimura pudiese dedicarse exclusivamente al tenis como siempre lo había hecho, quizás sólo estaba viendo lo que quería ver, quizás...- pero aplazar o evitar algo nunca había sido algo propio de Genichirou, mucho menos darle vueltas a algo cuando ya sabía lo que quería hacer.

Por eso, Genichirou acomodó su maleta en su hombro izquierdo y tomando aire lentamente estiró su brazo libre para rodear con este los hombros de Yukimura.

—¿Sa-Sanada? —preguntó en un susurro mientras alzaba su rostro para verlo, tal vez demasiado sorprendido para apartarse o detener su andar. Genichirou tragó saliva y posó su vista en el camino.

—¿No tenías frío? —preguntó, esforzándose para sonar sarcástico y no pensar en qué podía significar el silencio de Yukimura o si acaso él podía escuchar lo fuerte que estaba palpitando su corazón.

La risa de Yukimura fue tan súbita que Genichirou estuvo tentado a frenar y preguntarle si estaba bien, mas no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo ya que, quizás debido a lo bien que lo conocía, Yukimura murmuró mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Genichirou, intentando calmarse:

—Ya estoy bien.

Genichirou volvió a posar su atención en Yukimura y esta vez fue su turno para sorprenderse al verlo sonreír brillantemente, cosa que no había hecho desde... ¿desde cuándo? Tal vez la respuesta no era tan importante como el ahora, pensó aliviado y contento al tiempo que asintió con su cabeza, aceptando las palabras de Yukimura, y apretó un poco su agarre antes de volver a fijarse por donde iban.

De momento, ya no había necesidad de decir nada más.


End file.
